my Literary workswith my first ever nonsofic
by kheeme
Summary: ..weLL,,i post this for you guys to know my ability...so...if yoU like my works..tell me and i'll continue to write new ones


mahal kita aking sinta, walang hiya kong sasabihin buong pusong aaminin sa pagbuga ng hangin aking ilalathala lahat ng nadarama kasi ang puso kong ito sayo lang wala na ngang iba pero ganun din ba ang iyong nadarama,

minsan ako'y nag-aalangan, bigyan mo sana ng daan kung papasok sa puso mo, ito ba ay bubuksan nang sa ganun aking malaman kung may katotohanan ayokong sumugal sa mga walang katuturan wag mo snang balewalain, mga pighati ng mga damdamin dahan dahanin natin at simulang pagyamanin salat man ako sa pera pero pagibig ko'y ginto wag mo naman sanang isipin na ako'y nagbibiro..

laging tulala, walang ganang kumain iniisip kong totoo ka ba sa akin sana naman di kana katulad ng dati makakaasa bang di na luluhang muli kung ibibigay sayo susi at kandado matitiyak mo ba na ako ay protektado walang makakaagaw, walang manggugulo dahil sa puso ko ikaw ay nandirito...

**weLL,a tagaLog poetryi hope.. that i made when i was feeling in love... to those who do not understand tagalog its about LOVING UNCONDITIONALLY...**

When!  
When will I meet you?  
When will I get to talk to you?  
When will we become close ...  
friends? or more than friends?  
When!  
When will we finally spend time together?  
When will we get to enjoy each other's company  
When!  
When will you finally see me?  
When will you talk to me?  
When will you like me?  
WHEN! WHEN! WHEN!

**this one...haha.. it's entitled WHEN...LoLz...i hope u like it...yeah yeahh... i know that this is not fictional...but just maybe...**

mEi pnahong kla mo tLo ka!ung tiPong dim u na kYang bhayin unG sRLi mo…LaLO…na kng na-feeL mOng di kA kBiLang sA kniLa… xe tinGin nLa saU…IBA KA! iBa in a waY na…di ka nAg-eeXist sa wORLd!...pRo din A imPorTanTe un…xE smEhoW mY taOng mkKa-apPreciaTe nG LhaT ng mGa eFForT mU…pRo hanNggaT inDi pA dmRTing sAu un…iCPin mOng inDi pa tPos anG LBan hBang nBBuhaY kPa…naNJan pDen unG guTs na peDe kPang mnLo…

**fight! fight! fight!... dont lose hope...that's the message**

cOmpaRed sa iba… mssBe kOng "oO" masWeRTe aQ xE mEi parents aQ,unG iBa wLa…o kYa nmn inDi kumpLeTo… msWerTe aQ xe mei nKKain aQng msSraP,unG iBa mkaKain Lng nmumuLot pa sa baSuraHan.. msweRte aQ xe mEi mggnDa aQng mga damiT ung iba pRang bsaHan na… mswerTe aQ xe nkkPg-aRaL aQ sa iSang cKat na skuL..ung ibA ni bmsa o smuLat indi nLa aLm …maswerte aq xe I can gEt whatever I wanT… pRo naiCp ko dEn na inDi keLangang i-compaRe ang saRLi pRa Lng mLman mOng sweRte ka…xE kheT anOng meRon ka…mHiRaP ka mN o mYman…bsTat mEi naGmmhaL saU nBhaY ka Sa munDong iTo ..mssBe mong "NAPAK-SWERTE KONG TAO!" kheT na wLa kang kheT anOng material na bagaY …**being aLive is a wonDerfuL thing… a peRson cuD eVer hav…goT iT?**

**just..wondering if u like this...ahhmm..kindly send me a review and i will start my first ever fan fic**

hirap mag mahal noh? Kla mo pag nag mahal ka puro saya lang ang mdrama mo… pro… pag cnubukan mo…dun mo mrerealize na "ay! Ang hirap magmahal"…lalo na kung tlagang seryoso ka…pero indi ko nman cnsbeng wag kang mgmhal ng seryoso pra lng indi ka masaktan ng sobra…xe dpat niong tandaan na "HINDI TAYO NAGMMHAL PRA LNG SUMYA…"

**haha,**

mei natutunan akong bago naun… gling un sa isang radio station.. wrr 101.9 …cnbe dun na love is unconditionable… gnito xe un….kPag nagmmahal ka ng tunay at seryoso…indi mo na iniicp kng mhal k den ban g taong mhal mo…xe ang tanging mong maiisip eh ung mga bagay na makakapagpasaya sa kanya…indi mo sasabhing…"mahal b nia ako?"….o kaya nman…"pano kng indi nia ako mahal?sayang lng lhat ng paghihirap ko pra sa kanya…" xe no matter wat happen… bumagsak ka man sa isang subject na 2 units…o kya pagalitan ka man ng mga sabadista mong mgulang…pagtaksilan ka man ng mga kaibigan mo….o mmatay man ang pinakammahal mong aso… tila ayaw mo ng mbhay sa mundo dhel sa isang bgay na sobrang nkapagpahirap sau…ang tangi mong msasabi…"kailangan nia ako…kaya mei dhilan pa pra mbuhay pa ako…"…hindi ka man nia mahal…aus lng xe nagmmhal ka ng walang khet anong KAPALIT!

**sOrry gUys..next time i'll right something like that on english**

gUyz aRe Lyk st0nEs... bat0... kahit san  
nakikitah... s0mE aRe pReci0uS...and thE  
pReci0uS 0nEs aRe meReLy thE raRe  
0nEs...s0mE aRe n0t and wiLL nveR bE...  
s0mE 0f theSe what ivE caLLed "aRe n0t and wiLL  
nveR bE" can makE w0mEn takE a sEc0nd  
L00k... 0r w0RsE LeavEs a spaRkLe 'n thE  
eyE... afteRwaRdS... pain...  
hEaRtaCheS w/c caUsEs tEaRs... s0mEtimEs  
thEy aRe thE rEas0nS why s0mE girLs in thiS w0rLd  
g0t bitteR and hatES thE w0rd L0vE...  
thE difficuLt thinG in heRe iS that itS haRd t0  
diStinGuiSh wh0 aRe fakEs and wh0 aRe  
jEweLs... and evEn if iLL teLL y0u gaLs t0 bE  
caRefuL... i knEw it w0uLdnt heLp... s0mE  
gUys aRe veRy veRiLy g00d aCt0Rs... t0 aLL  
LadiEs 'n mah nEtw0rk... g00d LuCk...

Can We Still Be Friends?

**sakura's POV**

June 6, 2oo5 was the start of my new journey—a journey that helped me to develop my skills and use it in a righteous way. June 6, 2oo5 was the birth date of my beloved section. June 6 2oo5 was the day when I realized that I have a new family that I should take care of. During that day, I met many people—some are new to me but almost are familiar already. Now, it has been 1o months since I first entered this room, this house, and this comfort zone. Why comfort zone? It is because whenever I entered this I feel so comfortable, I feel so free, and I am happy to see all of you repeatedly.

I have realized one thing when our teachers speak about "farewells" and "goodbyes" and that is the end is near for marmao5o6. However, one thing is for sure and that is our memories such as… Lara and Bianca's version of "wowowee" dance during lunchtime and dismissal. Lara's great and good British accent during C.L.E. class. Bianca's high pitch voice and her forefinger mannerism every time she recites. Cha-cha is our computer operator every time we use the Sr. Beda or the Sr. Leious room. Hannah's never ending "cleaners please clean!" line. Karen's unexpected laughs and snorts, Ayra's cute bags. Isa's locker key. Koko's laughter whenever she is telling stories about her experiences. In addition, her crying moments with us during open forums. Raia, Abi mortel, Trish, jomarie and Roseanne for their being quiet during class time. The noisiness of our section. The donation box of djo-djo. The tardiness of Alexa every morning. Kaizel's English accent. Melissa's unexpected jokes. Krizhia's loud voice during recitations. In addition, the champions "BLUE DOLPHINS", Dara having dengue. Our awards, open forums, underground practices for jingle. Pinx asking for powder and Lara asking for mirror.

**what'?...it's my LasT year's section anyway,...haha...and classmates too**

All the things I have mentioned are the things that I will never forget about marmagandao5o6. marma I know that we encountered a lot of problems before and I want to say sorry for the things I have done wrong for this class. I want to say sorry if there are times that I offend you. But there is a special person here in our classroom that I want to say sorry. For this person, please listen to what will I say. Did you still remember the time we went to Trixie's house? It was the time when we went to Miriam Webster bookstore to by supplies for our chamber theater. We bought some paints to be used and unfortunately the yellow paint pour on my pants and I was like "ahhh!" and do you still remember what you said when you saw the paint in my pants? If not you said it this way "ehh…bat mo kasi nilandi?" with your hands on your waist looking like a mother scolding her child. Moreover, when the time that trixie's brother was annoying us. He threw the rag on your face. That is why trixie was force to kick her brother just to shut up and her brother cried a lot.

In addition, the memory in the gateway when we saw your friend actually it is your crush along the way out. Because we decided to go back to Robinson's mall but instead you said "ehh…later na Lang crush ko yun ehh…"

Now, I want you to listen carefully to this. I am willing to say sorry, I am willing to forgive, and I am willing to throw all my pride just to get you back. However, as the time passes by there is the feeling of tiredness in my heart. Because like you I have heart, like you I have sinned, like you, I also need friends to lean on and I am wishing that—that friend whom I can lean on were you. For the last time--because we may not be classmates during third year and forth year… I want to experience another stage of my life with you. my angel, would you still consider me as one of your best friends or even just a friend? Can we still be friends?


End file.
